CHALLENGES
by Fr3-L
Summary: okay this is not a story anymore! now insread this will be a lot of chapters of stories where I post the first chapter of a story and anyone who wants to continue it only has to send me pm with the link of the story and that's it. Fr3-L out!


Original Title: The man that said Freedom is being part of your Home

New Title: Freedom is the reason he fights

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Shaman King.

Chapter #1: the meeting

It was a normal night in Tokyo but even the most normal nights can be as exiting as the greatest adventure story you could come up with. Sadly, tonight wasn't one of them but it is certainly interesting or is to be interesting.

Walking down a dark alley, wearing a black dress that ends at mid-thigh showing of her legs and only having a long red scarf, she wore as bandanna, and a pearl necklace as accessory was a bond girl around 13 or 14 years of age. To strangers she was a pretty girl with short blonde hair hidden under her red scarf and a cold attitude. To her 'friends' she was a demon in disguise but with at the core warm heart and to her fiancé she was slavedriver(he only used this term to describe the way she's putting him through the 'training from hell' as his friends call it) with beatiful black eyes and the most caring person in the world(not to mention his friends think he might have lost it). They called it 'training from hell' because it was quite harsh to say it mild but he knew it was for his best and he knew she wanted his best.

Now you are probably wondering two things, one would be why has a 14 year old girl a fiancé in these modern time, well your question will be answered in a later chapter but now to the currently more important why was she walking outside **alone **at this hour, in a dark alley where nobody could see or hear her unless they were in the alley. Even if this is a secluded part of Tokyo. The answer to that questions is very simple: she is taking a walk. But it was not any of these walks where you just walk in random directions. No, it was a walk where she's thinking of new training techniques for her fiancé, Yoh Asakura, while walking in random directions. Some people might ask who would do that at such time, **alone **and in a dark alley. The answer is again simple: Anna Kyōyama.

On the other side of the alley was a young man easily six feet tall(around 1m 80cm) eating a loaf of bread, his face hidden behind ah ood and the bread in his hands. When you looked at him from the distance you would think he is a healthy and muscular young man strongly visible abs hidden under his clothing but in reality he was, while naturally muscular build, he was skinny (well the parts that weren't hidden by his clothes where) and he had an unhealthy looking skin tone. While his clothes looked expensive, on second look they were dirty and ripped at some parts.

While walking down that alley he was wondering how he would get the money for shelter and food, the former was more important to him because he was quite good at getting food without paying for it. But at the same time he didn't need to worry as much as other people because he was currently living in rundown, old bowling bar(hint). So as he was walking down he noticed that about 45 metres in front of him was a figure walking towards obviously not having noticed him. So with a quick glance arround he hid behind a big trash container successfully hiding his figure from the eyes of the person walking his direction.

When Anna walked by he took his chance and pinned her against the wall behind him and said in a deep voice, which sounded like he hadn't drank any liquid in a while, "Please, Give me your . . . . ." before stopping in mid-sentence, taking a step back and looked like a sudden realisation hit him.

Anna not looking at him so scared she even showed it in her facial expression, which was usally just a plain look that betrayed no emotion, because she thought he was going to rape her and that would have any girl or woman scared especially when the potential rapist in front of them is obviously stronger than the hirl or woman. When he took his hands of her she was completely confused but out of instinct she immediatlly slapped him with her left hand.

As she took an actual look at him she realised a couple of things like his unhealthy looking skin, his skinny form, which suprised her because of the strength he used, and his large eye-bags(obviously) under his brown eyes. But what suprised her was the apologetic look in his eyes. She could understand why he was giving her that look now after she noticed some details. To Anna it was obvious that this guy was not from Japan, China or any other 'Eastern'(1) countries. His next words were (at least for Anna) very obvious,

"I'm Sorry".

**(1) I wrote eastern with these ' because the world is round and no matter if you go east or west you will get to that certain area.**

**Now I'm sorry for updating late I was in a bit of strees with some school stuff and freetime. . . . . Yeah, that's why the late update and sorry for being repeatative in this chapter but it is not very easy to write a good story with limited vocabulary, Yeah 2nd Chap. in process**

**the reason this has 2 titles is that the original one was to long so yeah that's it**

**clothes OC wears just a bit ripped and dirty**

** imgres?hl=de&biw=1093&bih=515&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=-_hhGje91I540M:&imgrefurl= .de/807/24133303/BERLIN_ULTRAS_Fan_Hoodie_-kniet_nieder_ &docid=WtzFsXOnIR3M1M&imgurl= .de/images/66250/hooded_ &w=500&h=347&ei=wF7aT4LQIO_Z0QX8rdCoAg&zoom=1**

** imgres?hl=de&gbv=2&biw=1093&bih=515&tbm=isch&tbnid=A1wxfcLOxgk35M:&imgrefurl= 120700671&docid=nF4J0dLmGwxdZM&imgurl= . &w=457&h=500&ei=zF7aT-uZBqmp0QXZ0JGwAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=600&vpy=71&dur=424&hovh=235&hovw=215&tx=115&ty=111&sig=114162502014405036099&page=1&tbnh=140&tbnw=128&start=0&ndsp=13&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:0,i:114**


End file.
